vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Paul Creston
Paul Creston (* 10. Oktober 1906 in New York; † 24. August 1985 in San Diego) war ein US-amerikanischer Musiker und Komponist. Giuseppe Guttivergi, auch bekannt als Giuseppe Guttoveggio oder Paul Creston,François Verschaeve: What's What in Titles of Classical Music-- and Beyond: A Dictionary of Titles, Waterdown, Verschaeve 2007/2005, ISBN 9780973845419 wurde als Sohn eines sizilianischen Einwanderers in New York City geboren. Als Kind reiste er mit seiner Mutter nach Sizilien, wo die Gesänge der Bauern seine Liebe für die Musik entfachten. Zurück in Amerika bat er seine Eltern um Musikunterricht, wuchs aber innerhalb kurzer Zeit über seine Lehrer hinaus. Bereits mit 14 Jahren komponierte er seine ersten Werke. Seine Hoffnung auf eine Karriere als Musiker zerschlug sich aber kurz darauf, als er seine Schulbildung abbrechen musste, um seine Familie finanziell zu unterstützen. Er arbeitete als Botenjunge, dann als Bankangestellter und schließlich bearbeitete er Anträge einer Versicherungsgesellschaft. Früh morgens vor der Arbeit und bis spät in die Nacht hinein übte er Klavier und komponierte. Seine erste Anstellung als Musiker erhielt Creston 1926 als Organist zur Begleitung von Stummfilmen. Später wurde er Organist der St. Malachy Kirche in New York, eine Stellung, die er 33 Jahre lang innehatte. Mit 34 Jahren nahm der Komponist eine Stelle als Lehrer für Klavier und Komposition an der Cummington School of the Art in Massachusetts an. Vier Jahre später wurde er musikalischer Leiter des ABC Radioprogramms „Hour of Faith“. Seither komponierte er viel für den Rundfunk und das Fernsehen. An der Hochschule wurde er Cress gerufen, nachdem er in einem Theaterstück eine entsprechende Rolle gespielt hatte. Später änderte er diesen "Spitznamen" in Creston und fügte den Vornamen Paul hinzu. 1944 ließ er diesen Namen offiziell genehmigen und verwendete ihn seitdem. Die 1950er Jahre waren eine besonders fruchtbare Schaffensperiode für den Komponisten, in der über 30 neue Werke aufgeführt wurden. Seine Musik wurde international bekannt, und Creston wurde im Ausland neben Gershwin, Barber und Harris als einer der großen amerikanischen Musiker gefeiert. Auch in seinem Heimatland wurde er hochgeschätzt und war von 1956 bis 1960 Präsident der Vereinigung amerikanischer Komponisten und Dirigenten. In den späten 60er Jahren wurde seine Musik allmählich von den experimentellen Werken der jungen Avantgardekomponisten in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Creston war zwar über den Lauf der Musikgeschichte verbittert, komponierte aber weiterhin. Seine Sinfonie Nr. 6 wurde 1982 und Prelude and Dance für zwei Klaviere 1985 uraufgeführt. Creston starb 1985 in Kalifornien. Werke Werke für Orchester * 1938 Threnody Op. 16 * 1938 Two Choric Dances Op. 17B * 1940 Symphony No. 1 Op. 20 * 1940 Concertino for Marimba and Orchestra Op. 21 * 1941 Concerto for Saxophone and Orchestra Op. 26 * 1941 Prelude and Dance Op. 25 * 1941 A Rumor Op. 27 * 1941 Pastorale and Tarantella Op. 28 * 1941-1942 Dance Variations Op. 30 for Coloratura Soprano and Orchestra * 1942 Fantasy Op. 32 * 1943 Chant of 1942 Op. 33, for orchestra * 1943 Frontiers Op. 34 * 1944 Symphony No. 2 Op. 35 * 1945 Poem Op. 39 * 1947 Fantasy Op. 42 for Trombone and Orchestra * 1951 Symphony No. 4 Op. 52 * 1953 Invocation and Dance Op. 58 * 1953 Toccata Op. 68 * 1965-1966 Introit Op. 87 (Hommage à Pierre Monteux) * 1966 Pavanne Variations Op. 86 * 1966 Chthonic Ode Op. 90 (Homage to Henry Moore) für großes Orchester mit Euphonium, Celesta und Klavier * 1981 Sadhana Op. 117 for Violoncello and Orchestra * 1982 Symphony No. 6 Op. 118 - "Organ Symphony" for Organ and Orchestra * Choreographic Suite Op. 86b * Concerto for Piano and Orchestra Op. 43 * Corinthians XIII Op. 82 (Tone Poem) * Dance Overture * Evening in Texas * Homage Op. 41 for Strings * Kangaroo Kaper * Nocturne Op. 83 - for Lyric Soprano or Tenor and 11 Instruments * Rumba - Tarantella * Sunrise in Puerto Rico * Symphony No. 3 Op. 48 Werke für Blasorchester * 1940 Concertino for Marimbaphon and Band opus 21 * 1942 Legend opus 31 * 1946 Zanoni opus 40 * 1954 Celebration Overture opus 61 * 1959 Prelude and Dance opus 76 * 1967 Anatolia - Turkish Rhapsody opus 93 * 1972 Calamus Op. 104 für gemischten Chor, 4 Trompeten, 2 Hörner, 3 Posaunen, Euphonium, Tuba, Pauken und Percussion * 1981 Festive Overture * Kalevala opus 95 Fantasy on Finnish Folk Songs for Band * Liberty Song '76 Op. 107 for mixed Choir and Concert Band Kammermusik * 1939 Sonate for Alto-Saxophone and Piano Op. 19 Werke für Chor * Here Is Thy Footstool A Cappella gemischter Chor Messen und Geistliche Musik * 1945 Psalm XXIII Op. 37 für Sopran-solo, gemischten Chor und Orchester * Missa Solemnis Op. 44 für gemischten Chor oder Männerchor und Orchester Bühnenwerke * 1938 Two Choric Dances - "Time Out of Mind" Op. 17A Ballett Werke für Percussion * Ceremonial Op. 103 for 7 percussionists and piano Schriften und Bücher * 1964 Principles of Rhythm. New York * 1970 Creative Harmony. New York * 1979 Rational Metric Notation. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Kategorie:Geboren 1906 Kategorie:Gestorben 1985 Kategorie:Mann da:Paul Creston en:Paul Creston es:Paul Creston it:Paul Creston ja:ポール・クレストン ko:폴 크레스톤 nl:Paul Creston Kategorie:Komponist